Dirty Little Secret
by Jack-Atlus-Lover
Summary: Modern Times Story! Sesshomaru x Rin, Sesshomaru the cold hearted big shot CEO has a secret connection with the Yakuza, will a young women break the ice or will she get broken in the Process.
1. Chapter 1

Can Cold Turn Warm

Wow my first Inuyasha Fan Fiction I have ever posted. I don't own Inuyasha or anything, DOOOOOOONNNNNTTTTT SSSSSSUUUUUEEEE!!!!!!! This fict contains SesshyxRin, InuxKag, InupapaxIzaiyoi, JakenxJaken(lol)

IF I HAVE ANY NAMES MISSPELLED PLEASE TELL ME.

Chapter 1

2350 AD

In the deep dark streets of Tokyo stood two inuyokai in front of a Yakuza crowed with sharp golden eyes and long silver hair. Random people would tell them that they looked like women and they would kill them for it.

The elder Inutashio was the leader of the Yakuza. He was 200 years old and was currently married to a human Izayoi and had two sons first born from his inuyokai wife Sesshomaru and hanyo Inuyasha from Izayoi.

Sesshomaru, the yokai standing next to him was cold and ruthless. He would kill, mainly humans for fun in the most gruesome ways and use both yokai and human women for pleasure and then kill them. Very few that have been in contact with Sesshomaru have lived.

"Yokai and humans, I have brought all of you here to witness my son, Sesshomaru become the leader of the Yakuza. He has passed the all test with the highest of marks to deserve this title. If anybody disagrees with our decision you will be banned and killed." Inutashio stated "Now my son give you acceptance speech."

"As leader, I will make the Yakuza stronger than it is, I will allow no slackers!" Sesshomaru said with such authority and coldness in his voice. Oh yes he would not allow weak humans also.

The crowed roared with cheers and screams, as Sesshomaru stood gallantly.

2 Years later

Sesshomaru made a fine leader; he would allow most demons in the Yakuza and only allow a select number of humans in. He thought of humans as nothing but lowly trash that needed to exterminated. Since Sesshomaru took over Yakuza began to take over most of Tokyo. They might as well claim both the Minato-ku and Shinjuku districts. But lately the Tokyo police had their noses into to many of their operations. Even though Sesshomaru hated his brother they worked well as a team.

The Yakuza wasn't the only thing Sesshomaru ran. He also owned Tashio Industries, which was a major company dealing with technology and weapons. Even though people knew about his Corporation worldwide. They never knew about him running the Yakuza.

"My lord what should we do with the Tokyo Police, I over heard that they are planning to assault the warehouse, to find us."

"Hmm" Sesshomaru hated the police they always interfered in what they were doing.

"Hmm I think setting up some sort of trap that would kill them would be enjoyable" said Hiroto, a fat water yokai.

"Yes, Yes, a trap that involves knifes and swords, yes, yes." Daisuke was the cat demon that loves knifes and swords.

"Enough, we will kill them with a trap." Sesshomaru declared with malice of killing hunger. "When will they strike?"

"Next Thursday boss"

"Good, it gives us a few days, let's hit the club" Inuyasha said coming from being very satisfied with after his runt with a female.

"Hm, little brother aren't you satisfied enough, fine let's go."

Rin

Rin woke up one afternoon and found out it was already 6:00 pm. Her shift started at 6:30 and her new she was going to be late.

Rin Sakamoto was a very intelligent 22 year old at 18 she graduated in college with a B.A. in Business. As a child Rin was an orphan from her parents being murdered. She learned to take care of herself and a young age. Even though Rin went through so many traumas in her life, she always smiled. She had a positive attitude towards life and she loved people. Many people thought she was nuts, but she was a truly pure person.

As soon as Rin got ready for work she ran as fast as she could to the club. Luckily she lived near Roppongi Hills in Minato-ku so it only took her about 10 minutes on foot. By the time she got there it was 6:32.

Shinji wasn't the nicest person to run into if you were late. He would usually make Rin do something in exchange for the minutes she was late.

As Rin put on the uniform, Shinji walked in. "Well, well, well what do we have here I see your late again. Do you have anything so say for yourself Rin?

"No Shinji-sama I don't."

"Hump, well I have a project for you to do since you were late again. The Takashi brothers Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have just walked in. I want you to be a little whore and do as the please. And if you decline, I will make your life a living hell for as long as you live."

Shinji walked away and Rin stared in shock. Sesshomaru Takashi was the owner of a big Corp and that intimidated her.

Rin walked to the floor and spotted the brothers with some of their friends. Sesshomaru was this beautiful man with two stripes on his face, with gold eyes and the most beautiful hair that most women would die to get their hands on.

She approached them and both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned to her.

"Are you are whore for the night" Sesshomaru asked coldly

"Well my boss said…."

Inuyasha interrupted her" okay she is, I want her first"

"No! She is mine little brother" Sesshomaru said almost protectively

As he looked at her he felt as if he knew her from some where. She was a petite figure about 5'4 or 5'5, she had dark brown hair and her eyes looked like they were made from Chocolate. His eyes widened and he saw how much this girl looks like 'Reina'.

Sesshomaru immediately grabbed Rin's wrist and took her to one of the V.I.P. suites of the club. He slammed the door shut looked down and asked her "What is your full name and who are your parents?" She looked up at him and said "My name is Rin Sakamoto and I am the daughter of Akira Sakamoto and Reina Tanaka."

'Hm so this is the daughter of Reina, this will be more interesting than I thought' he immediately grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

Wow I finished one chapter amazing!!!!!! Please Review I need help with making this better!


	2. Chapter 2

Dirty Little Secret

_Last Time_

_Sesshomaru finds out that Rin is the daughter of someone he knows. Who is Reina and what is she too Sesshomaru?_

No matter how much people try to avoid each other in the world, they always meet up somehow. It can be in the afterlife, work, mall or the park. But to meet up with the daughter of the one you loved that left with another man. Is the biggest coincidence ever.

Sesshomaru pinned Rin on the bed and looked at her, almost in a strange way. Inside of her deep brown hazel eyes he saw Reina, the one that betrayed him for that bastard Sakamoto. Just thinking about what his former lover did too him made him want to kill this girl. But he had other plans for her.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and breathed in the sent of the girl. What hit him was the most breathtaking smell; it was a mix of Roses and Honey. Not thinking he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. The way Rin made him feel was like no other had. There had been hundreds he had slept with and none made him as aroused as she did just by kissing her.

Rin on the other hand was shocked, this man was just asking her questions and now he was kissing her. Something felt right about it so she kissed him back.

He smelled Rin's desire for him and opened his eyes. She had a lustful look in them that told the beast inside him to take her.

He ripped her clothes off and she took his off. And he plunged deep within her and fucked her all night.

1 month later

Rin woke up in the morning feeling like crap. After she had her night with Sesshomaru, he left in the morning and she never saw him again. And every morning since, she had been puking all over her bathroom.

'I wonder if I should call Kagome and ask her what's wrong with me. Oh no!! What if it's a STD or Aids!!! Who knows who Sesshomaru had slept with before me?' Rin ran to the phone picked it up and called.

"Hello"

"Kagome!"

"Rin, what's wrong?"

"Can we meet at the coffee house; I need to ask you some question?"

"Yeah sure, let's meet in an hour"

"Okay, see you there"

Kagome was the only one she knew with the nurse's degree and could help her out.

Sesshomaru's Mansion

"Harder! Sesshomaru! Harder!" screamed a woman about ready to go into an orgasm.

Sesshomaru was pumping as hard as he could into the women. He was taking all of the past 2 days of frustration out on her sluty body.

Once she screamed out his name. He pushed her off of the bed and told her to get out.

He was having so many problems. There was a new Yakuza gang trying to get status by beating up and killing some of his men. His stocks were going lower and his father keeped on pressuring him to get a mate.

What really frusterated him was his one-night stan he had with Reina's daughter. Not only was he supposed to hate her, he had his best night ever when he slept with her. After that night the women he did sleep with were whores that weren't good in bed.

Oh how he wanted to kill him self and end it all.

Kagome ran into the coffee shop. After hearing Rin act so worried on the phone, she had too see what was wrong.

The coffee shop was packed there was so many people standing in line. There didn't even look like there was a place to sit down.

She saw Rin sitting in a booth looking awful. She looked as if she hadn't had any sleep for the past month, with bags under her eyes. Her hair was a little messy but that was it.

She sat down acrossed her and told her hi.

Rin look up at Kagome with watery eyes "Kagome, I think I have a disease. I have been puking every morning and I feel really sick"

Kagome's eyes went wide, Rin couldn't be pregnant!!

I will post the Lemon on a different site later it I get more Reviews!!!!!

**Please REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A STORY ABOUT SESSHOMARU AND REINA **

Thanks To all the people that Reviewed

Lunamoon12, Hinata-chan, babegalanime, Forme, Gerigirl, and XpsuedohanyouX!!!!!


End file.
